


Не трогай мои килограммы!

by Mika_Dawnray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chubby Harry, Chubby Kink, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_Dawnray/pseuds/Mika_Dawnray
Summary: Поттер с Малфоем учатся на одном факультете. Гарри набрал лишний вес и пытается с этим бороться. Но в этой борьбе у него вдруг появляется неожиданный противник.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Не трогай мои килограммы!

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на пухликов.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: только посредством ссылок на лично мной опубликованные тексты.  
> © Mika Dawnray

* * *

— Что это такое, Поттер?! — Малфой остановил его сразу, как только Гарри вышел из душа. В одном небольшом полотенце, едва прикрывающем срамные места: гарриного большого почему-то не оказалось на месте. 

— Где ты это взял? — вознегодовал Гарри, глядя на склянку с собственноручно приобретённым зельем в руках Малфоя. Гарри затопило чувством стыда! — Ты что, рылся в моих вещах?!

— Я повторяю вопрос: что это такое? — проигнорировав возмущение Гарри, процедил Малфой.

— Ты ослеп? Это, Малфой, называется зельем!

— Для похудения? — прошипел Малфой так грозно, что Гарри чуть не попятился.

— Оно самое!

Гарри отчётливо видел, как заходили желваки под кожей Малфоя.

— Зачем оно тебе?!

— Малфой, ты себя нормально чувствуешь? Сам же сказал: для похудения!

— На кой тебе худеть?!

— А разве не понятно? — зло рявкнул Гарри, разведя руки в стороны, дабы продемонстрировать свои жиры во всей красе, сейчас даже одежды не было, чтобы хоть частично прикрыть это непотребство.

Малфой внимательно его осмотрел. Так внимательно, что Гарри смутился. 

— Нет, не понятно, — кашлянув, выдал тот совсем уже другим тоном.

Гарри стало обидно, хоть он и знал прекрасно, что реакция будет именно такой. Опустив руки, он прошёл-таки к ожидавшей его одежде.

— Малфой. — Гарри всё же очень постарался быть спокойным и рассудительным. — Что тебе от меня надо?

— Мне надо, чтобы ты не страдал дурью!

— Так это я ей страдаю? — Гарри снова развернулся к нему, успев уже взять в руки трусы.

— А кто?

— Так, всё! Я пас, иди ломай мозг кому-нибудь другому! — Гарри отвернулся и попытался надеть трусы, не снимая полотенца, но ему не дали. Малфой ухватил его за руку, потянул вверх и прижал к стене. Трусы остались висеть на щиколотке правой ноги.

— Что ты делаешь?! — Гарри оттолкнул его. — Совсем сбрендил?!

— Это ты сбрендил, Поттер! Тебе не надо худеть!

— Да что ты говоришь? А с этим что делать? А? — Весь стыд смыло злостью, и Гарри прихватил себя за пухлый бок. — Тебя только что самого чуть не перекосило от моего вида, так какого… — Гарри запнулся, всё же опомнившись, и уже спокойнее продолжил: — Это лишние килограммы, Малфой! И, если ты всё ещё жаждешь услышать развёрнутый ответ, то худеют именно для того, чтобы от них избавиться!

Малфой вдруг снова подался вперёд, вжал Гарри в стену и в этот раз не позволил оттолкнуть.

— Что… — заикнулся Гарри, но Малфой заткнул его, впившись в губы… поцелуем! Гарри распахнул глаза, оторопев, и не сразу нашёлся с ответной реакцией. Но, когда чужие руки поползли по тем самым бокам, наглаживая и очень чувствительно ощупывая, он всё же очнулся и вырвался из захвата.

— Не трогай свои килограммы, придурок! — в запале выкрикнул Малфой.

— Это ты не трогай мои килограммы! — вторил ему Гарри, только сейчас наконец замечая состояние Малфоя. Тот загнанно дышал, глядя на него потемневшими шалыми глазами, его даже трясло немного. Гарри наконец понял, что здесь происходит. Понял, но не смог поверить.

— Ты что, — начал он нерешительно, поправляя сбившееся на бёдрах полотенце, — тебе это… ты издеваешься?

— Каким образом, интересно, Поттер? Ты зарылся в свои комплексы, совсем отупев! Сегодня, как все уснут, жди в гости! Я покажу тебе, что нужно делать с лишними килограммами в твоём случае! И как к ним нужно относиться! — Малфой тряхнул головой, будто прогоняя морок, и развернулся к выходу. — А это останется у меня, — достал он его зелье. — Выброшу!

Малфой стремительно вышел, а Гарри так и стоял, ошалело моргая, чувствуя, как всё внутри горит от недавних прикосновений и такого совершенно невозможного малфоевского откровения.


End file.
